1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device and a support thereof, and in particular, to a data storage device provided with a support for supporting an electronic device module and the support thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
The interior of the housing of the conventional data storage device is provided with a plurality of supports for supporting an electronic device such as a disk drive that is mounted therein. In order to increase structural rigidity and conductivity, the support and the cartridge of the electronic device are mostly made of metal materials, and thus it is necessary to provide a vibration-attenuating means between the cartridge of the electronic device and the support. The vibration-attenuating means is usually made of a sheet-like resilient material. The resilient patch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,587 is stuck onto the support and the lateral side adjacent to the cartridge of the electronic device, so that the elasticity of the resilient patch can absorb the vibration between the support and the cartridge of the electronic device. In this way, the vibration and the noise can be reduced.
However, the conventional resilient patch needs to have a significantly large thickness. When the resilient patch is stuck onto the lateral side of the support, it is necessary for the resilient patch to occupy the space between the supports so as to reduce the remaining space. That is to say, the usable space in the housing for mounting the electronic device is reduced, so that the number of the accommodated electronic devices is relatively reduced. Especially, with regard to the data storage device having limited accommodating space, it is undoubtedly a big problem. In general, the housings of the data storage devices are usually set in a server rack, and the width of the standard server rack in a transverse direction is 450 mm, so that the housings of the data storage devices having a maximum transverse width of 450 mm can be positioned in the server rack, and the transverse width of the housings of the data storage devices is mostly made to be 445 mm or less; otherwise, it is not easy for the housings of the data storage devices to be positioned into the server rack. Therefore, the housing of the conventional data storage device is designed to accommodate at most five 2.5″ hard disk drives that are positioned horizontally in the transverse direction.